A semiconductor device manufacturing method generally includes the step of forming a resist pattern on a workpiece substrate including a semiconductor substrate and the step of etching the workpiece substrate by using the resist pattern as a mask to form a micropattern. The step of forming the resist pattern and the step of etching the workpiece substrate are repeated to form a necessary pattern, thereby manufacturing a semiconductor device.
However, the progress of pattern miniaturization causes a difficulty in forming a fine pattern having both desired shape and dimensions even if etching the workpiece substrate by using the resist pattern as a mask.